henry_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Juvia lockser
Juvia Lockser Is Part of Henry's adventures she is her Girlfriend to Henry appearance Juvia is a slender, teenage girl with azure blue hair, midnight blue eyes, snow skin complexion and a curvaceous figure. Juvia is first introduced with long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a sapphire blue coat, a cream colored furry trimmed navy blue shawl with a pure white teru teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a matching Russian Cossack hat.1 Upon becoming a member of Fairy Tail, she cut her long hair and began to wear more revealing clothing. However, after hearing about Gray Surge's crush on her Edolas counterpart, Juvia reverts to her original appearance, with the exception of the teru teru bōzu, instead wearing a Fairy Tail emblem. Juvia's Fairy Tail Guild Stamp is above her left thigh,6 being blue in color.78 Her Guild Stamp color later changed to white in X792.9 Around the time of the Grand Magic Games, Juvia starts wearing a knee-high dark dress coat which is adorned with four, symmetrically placed, light-colored buttons on the chest. The coat is garnished with fur trimmings around her sleeve cuffs and neck. Juvia wears a matching, dark, Russian-style hat, stylized with a light-colored butterfly clip, which, in itself, is attached to the fur trimming garnishing her hat. Juvia completes her outfit by fastening a light brown belt around her waist and wearing complimenting, dark brown, thigh-high boots. She also no longer curls her hair, instead letting it fall in thick waves past her shoulders. Personality Juvia is first introduced portraying an emotionless face, seeming more secluded from everyone, including members of the Phantom Lord Guild.10After she joins Fairy Tail, she develops a happier demeanor.11 She is obsessed with Henry to the point of considering anyone who shows affection towards him a rival. And when Meredy threatened him, Juvia loses her calm demeanor and entered a somewhat satanic-appearing state that frightens Meredy and even Erza.12 Juvia also seems to have a slight masochistic side; upon making a mistake, she asks Gray to spank her as punishment, saying it's her "hobby." She's also very polite towards other, typically addressing others with honorifics, though she addresses Henry as "Henry bear " only. he cares deeply for Fairy Tail and its members. During the Battle of Fairy Tail arc, Juvia is pitted against Cana Alberona but instead chooses to sacrifice herself by attacking a thunder Lacrima, even though she knows that it will cause her harm. Upon entering Fairy Tail, she wasn't feared or hated for her past relationship with Phantom Lord, and she maintains a good relationship with the other members.13She is also shy about her body, as she doesn't like to shower with other girls.14Juvia tends to refer to herself in third person, and often says "drip, drip, drop" due to the rain she used to constantly bring everywhere with her.1516 Juvia has a wild imagination in which she tends to fabricate relationships and love rivals. By X792, having spent a long time living with Gray, she also appears to have affectionately adopted or picked up Gray's habit of shedding clothes spontaneously. Magic and Abilities Water ( Wōtā): Juvia is an extremely skilled user of Water, which allows her to produce,19 control, and manipulate water.20 She can use the water in a variety of different ways, such as producing blades of water that can even slice through solid rock and metal, creating boiling beams21 forming waves of tremendous power and force to damage her opponents,22 or even trapping opponents in mini-prisons made of her water.23 Juvia also has the ability to turn into water, seemingly without thought, thus allowing both physical and magical attacks to pass through her without harming her.24 Her Magic Power is greatly amplified when she is in an emotional state (for example, extreme anger), to the point where she could easily overpower Meredy, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory.25 * Water Body: Juvia has the ability to transform her body into a mass of water, which can render any physical assault ineffective. This spell appears to be constant, as seen when Gray Fullbuster used Ice Lance, the attack simply phased through Juvia's body without her making any move to protect herself.26(Unnamed) * Water Bubbles: Juvia has the ability to create bubbles of water which can be used as containers that stores oxygen. This can be worn by different users and the bubble size is modified according to Juvia's will. It can be used during long-term, undersea travels, which requires a great supply of oxygen. Juvia utilized this spell for Team Natsu when they had to infiltrate the Tower of Heaven by underwater travel.27 (Unnamed) ** Water Lock ( Wōtā Rokku): Juvia has the ability to materialize a large circular mass of water, and unlike the Water Dome, it contains no oxygen inside. This spell is used to capture enemies and incapacitate them by suffocation. It was believed to be inescapable until Gray Fullbuster employed his own Magic to freeze the entire structure and escape successfully by shattering the frozen mass of water.32 ** Water Nebula ( Wōtā Nebura): Juvia creates two columns of water, which rotate around each other and forms a helix that pushes the opponent with huge force, causing massive damage. It is used primarily for long distance attacks against a single opponent.22 *** Sierra (シエラァ Shierā): A full body transformation resembling Water Body, used by Juvia in a state of strong agitation or other influencing emotion (e.g. jealousy or rage). Her strong emotions cause her full body transformation to heat up/boil, this being to a temperature which Gray Fullbuster was unable to freeze at first. This is a short ranged attack which displays enormous, unpredictable speed.33 *** Water Cyclone ( Wōtā Saikuron): Juvia casts a whirling torrent of water which resembles a cyclone. Juvia utilized this spell during Naval Battle and appeared to be strong enough to match an attack by Aquarius, one of Lucy's strongest Celestial Spirits.34 *** Wings of Love (届け!!!! 愛の翼!!!! グレイ様ラブ!!!! Todoke! ! ! ! Ai no tsubasa! ! ! ! Gurei-sama rabu! ! ! !): Juvia creates a vicious whirlpool which pushes the opponent away with great force. Juvia acquired this spell after her Second Origin has released, which she utilized in the Naval Battle event to eliminate most of the competitors.35 *** Water Claw ( Wōtā Kurō): Juvia slashes her water-covered hands, creating a torrent of water that engulfs her target.36Maguilty Water (マギルティ＝ウォーター Magiruti Wōtā): Combined with a Maguilty Sense user, Juvia combines their powers together for a more powerful and destructive attack. With the enhanced power from a Sensory Link, the users merge their Magic and release it in a combined array of materialized sensory blades and swirling waves of water.37 Water-Make ( Wōtā Meiku): a form of Molding Magic that lets Juvia create, or at the very least manipulate existing water. The scope of usage is not limited to just pure water, but also to things that contain it in large quantities, such as blood.[38 Water-Make: Blood ( Buraddo): Perfected in secrecy, this Magic allows Juvia to transfer her own blood into another body, replenishing it and thus preventing unfortunate events such as death from loss of blood.38 Shotgun (ショットガン Shotto Gan): Utilizing water provided by Juvia in conjunction with their Ice-Make Magic to solidify the water, an Ice Mage aimes at the target and releases sharp, thick spears of ice.41 Conjuring Rain: Ever since her younger years, Juvia has had the ability to conjure rain, although she has no control over it,42 the rain appearing to merely be dictated by her emotional state.4344 Breathing Underwater: Juvia has the ability to breathe underwater, as seen during the infiltration of the Tower of Heaven with Natsu, Gray and Lucy.45 Gallery Juvia_Lockser_profile.png Cf7.png C3f79cd6426742b062f7b68187b14692.jpg De2.jpg Faadbf756988c82965a33e4787370e5c_480.jpg Source.gif Fairy_tail_ch376b-special_juvia_by_gaston18.jpg Fairy_tail_ova_1_4.png Juvia_Bikini.jpg Precious_Juvia.gif Maxresdefault_(2)_rr.jpg Juvia_in_a_swimsuit.png Maxresdefault_(1)_rre.jpg Juvia's_victory_pose.png Fairy_Tail_OVA_4_41.png Fairy_Tail_OVA_4_31.png Images_rr.jpg